


mag hihintay

by forkaisoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forkaisoo/pseuds/forkaisoo
Summary: pagkatapos ng vlive (iyakan) session ni jongin.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 18





	mag hihintay

**Author's Note:**

> napanood ko kase uli yung clip na umiiyak si jongin sa vlive tapos bigla ko tong naisip. sana ganto din kabilis utak ko sa activities

"Congrats jongs ang pangit mo umiyak" rinig ni jongin ang tawa ni sehun sa kabilang linya, pagkatapos na pagkatapos ng kanyang live ay nakatanggap sya ng tawag sa pinaka batang miyembro ng grupo.

Alam na ni jongin kung bakit ito tumawag, nakailang congrats na kase si sehun sa kanya simula pa nung ilabas ang teasers hanggang sa nilabas ang mv kanina. Duda sya na iba ang pakay ni sehun kaya sya tumawag at hindi nga sya nagkamali.

"kasalanan ko ba na sobrang nakaka touch yung message ng mga fans" jongin said after he sniffed, sehun chuckled after hearing that. 

"tatawanan din kita kapag ikaw na nandito akala mo" tumawa lang si sehun sa pagbabanta ni jongin 

"hindi ako iiyak sorry ka" pagmamalaki ng pinakabata. 

"ulol sinong niloko mo" jongin rolled his eyes "as far as i know ikaw pinaka iyakin sa ating lahat, hindi mo lang pinapakita sa amin at sa fans pero nakikita kita akala mo" natatawang sabi ni jongin 

"HAHAHAHAHA hindi talaga papatalo. sige na inasar lang talaga kita. congrats uli _kuya_ "

ngumiti si jongin matapos marinig ang kuya mula kay sehun. months lang ang tanda nya dito pero tinatawag sya nitong kuya at hindi mapigilan ng puso ni jongin na manlambot tuwing iniisip ito. 

"salamat _bunso_ " sagot ni jongin at in-end ang call.  _ baka magkaiyakan pa sila kapag pinahaba nila ang usapan _

matapos ibaba ang tawag, binati si jongin ng mga staffs and crews. inaasar at niloloko pa sya ng iba dahil sa pagpapakita nya ng  _ soft side _ nya kanina. Nagpasalamat din si jongin sa kanila at pinangakuan na ilibre ang mga ito. 

"Di kami pwede ngayon" sagot ng hair stylist nya 

"lahat kayo?" nagtatakang tanong ng binata. 

"uhm.. o-oo lahat kami, hehe bigla kasing pinatawag yung team para sa upcoming guesting ni miss taeyeon para sa comeback nya. na-adjust ngayon kase may biglaang schedule sya na mas importante bukas, yung crews naman merong i-fifilm for nct" paliwanag ng make up artist nya. 

"ah, sige next time nalang kapag pwede na kayo. sabihan nyo lang ako ha" nanghihinayang na sabi ng binata. 

binati muli nila si jongin at nagpaalam na mauuna na dahil meron pa silang mga trabahong kailangang gawin. wala naman nang schedule si jongin ngayong tapos na ang vlive nya, busy rin ang kanyang members at ang padding squad para i-treat ito. mamaya pa ding alas-otso ang salo-salo nilang pamilya para sa celebration ni jongin. Sa huli, napagpasyahan nalang nyang umuwi at magpahinga dahil pagod nga rin naman sya matapos ang maraming kaganapan ngayong araw at mga nakaraang araw. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


malayo. malayo ang bahay ni jongin sa location ng pinag film-an nya ng vlive. kahit naman sa building ng sm ay malayo din. minsan napapagod na sya sa napakahabang byahe pero wala eh, ginusto nya naman na doon ang location ng bahay nya.  _ ginusto din naman ng isa pang may ari ng bahay.  _

pagkatapos mag park ay nagsuot si jongin ng face mask at cap for safety from covid at sa fans na maaaring makakita sa kanya. 

dala dala ang mga regalo ng mga kaibigan at kasama sa trabaho, binuksan ni jongin ang pinto ng  _ kanilang _ bahay at dire-diretsong nagpunta sa kanyang kwarto nang may naaninag syang maliit na tao sa sulok ng sala.  _ ah si kyungsoo pala _ sabi nito sa sarili at nagpatuloy na magpunta sa kwa—

  
  


teka

  
  


si kyungsoo?

  
  


bago pa mabuksan ni jongin ang pintuan ng  _ kanilang _ kwarto ay nilingon nya ang taong madalas nalang nya nakikita.  _ SI KYUNGSOO NGA!!!!!!!!!  _

  
  


"JAGI??? ANONG GINAGAWA MO DITO?" bakas ang pagkagulat sa mukha ng binata.

"bahay ko kaya to anong anong ginagawa ko dito?" natatawang sagot ng kasintahan

"i-i mean bakit ka nandito diba sabi mo di ka pinayagan mag day off ngayon?" nabitawan na ni jongin ang mga dala at mabilis na nilapitan si kyungsoo

"obvious ba? joke lang yon, gusto kitang i-surprise pero mukhang ako ata ang nasurprise" asar ni kyungsoo kay jongin. alam na ni jongin kung ano ang ibig sabihin ng boyfriend nya.  _ lintik na mga sulat yan masyado kasing nakakalambot ng puso! _

"iyak ka?" pahabol na asar ni kyungsoo. nasa tabi na nya ngayon si jongin, nakasimangot at naka pout ito na naging dahilan ng mas lalong paglaki ng ngiti sa mukha ni kyungsoo

  
  


"eeeh" jongin whined habang nilalapit ang katawan kay kyungsoo at ibinaon ang ulo nito sa leeg ng kasintahan. "i miss you jagi" ramdam padin ni kyungsoo na naka pout ang lalaki habang nagsalita _paka cute_ _talaga_

"i miss you more mr. solo artist" sagot ni kyungsoo

natawa sila pareho sa sinabi ni kyungsoo, mag iilang linggo na silang hindi nagkikita dahil sa sobrang busy ng schedule ni jongin dahil sa debut nya, hindi nya tuloy madalaw ang boyfriend at hindi rin maka dalaw ang boyfriend sa kanya tuwing may day off ito dahil nasasakto naman na may schedule si jongin sa araw na yon. 

  
  


"pagod ako. wala bang kiss dyan?" ini-angat ni jongin ang mukha at mas lalong pinausbong ang nguso. 

"kiss lang?" sabi ni kyungsoo at tinignan si jongin ng may nakakalokong ngiti

"sinusubukan mo ba ako?" pang hahamon ni jongin. natawa si kyungsoo at pinaulanan ng  _ ppoppo _ si jongin sa buong mukha nito. 

"i'm so proud of you. ang galing galing mo" tinitigan ni kyungsoo ang mukha ni jongin at para bang inaaral ang bawat hulma ng mukha nito.  _ namiss nya si jongin. sobra _

jongin sniffed at kita ni kyungsoo na may namumuonh luha sa mata nito.  _ iiyak na naman ampucha _

"thank you jagi, sobra sobra" sabi ni jongin sabay pinaglapit ang labi nilang dalawa. "dito ka nalang please. wag ka na bumalik don" siksik ulit sa leeg ni kyungsoo. 

natawa naman si kyungsoo at mas lalong hinigpitan ang yakap kay jongin. 

"konting panahon nalang. malapit na" sabi nito sabay tingin at ngiti kay jongin 

ginantihan ni jongin si kyungsoo ng mas malawak pang ngiti at mabilis na hinalikan ito sa labi bago magsalita. 

  
  


"malapit na" 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> UUWI NA SI KYUNGSOO KERI PA BA KAPIT LANG


End file.
